Knights of the Rebellion
by ArtistsChild93
Summary: Six months of grueling training on the planet Tatooine have prepared Jedi Knights Luke Skywalker and Ivy Starling for the battles that are to come. But as time goes on, their love grows stronger, can Luke keep his love hidden from Vader and his Emperor at the moment he must face them? Will Ivy let him go alone after the events at Bespin?
1. Jedi Knights Don't Make Good Slave Girls

Ivy awoke to a disturbingly common sound: Luke Skywalker screaming in his sleep. Within seconds, she was at his side, shaking him, "Luke, Luke wake up!"

"Do you need me to do anything?" Leia asked, also beside him.

"No, no Leia, I can handle this," she said calmly, "I know what to do." She continued to shake her friend, "Luke, Luke! Luke please wake up! LUKE!"

His eyes snapped open, unseeing and full of fear. He continued to scream in the grips of a night terror.

"Okay, okay Leia I take it back, I don't know what to do."

She sighed, "Be gentle, try calling his name."

"Luke can you answer me?" she said softly, "you're having a nightmare, can you wake up for me? Luke?" she grabbed his shoulders, "Luke?" Ivy pulled him into a hug and ran her fingertips down his spine, "it's okay, it's okay. You're safe."

He let out several unsteady gasps and relaxed in her arms, "Ivy?"

"Yes, that's it," She said, stroking his hair, "It's all right, you were just having a bad dream. Can you go back to sleep?"

"No," he breathed, "I can't." These nightmares where really beginning to take a toll on all of them, and especially Luke. He always looked tired now, and he had dropped several kilos in the past couple months since Bespin.

"Do you want me to stay with you so you can sleep?" she asked.

Luke nodded his head, "Yes."

"Okay, can you lie down for me?" Luke complied easily, and Ivy settled down beside him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. It was only a matter of moments before both where asleep.

"'Member what I taught you." It was the next morning and Luke was still clutching the helmet that Ivy would soon be putting over her head to disguise herself

"Yes," she said, "And if it doesn't work?"

"I'll take care of everything." Luke said calmly, "and remember, don't use your lightsaber unless absolutely necessary. I know Vader and the Emperor know about me, but I want to make certain they don't find out about you and hunt you down too. They'd try to use it against me."

Ivy smiled, "Of course Luke, I'll do my best."

Luke reached out and held her face in his hands for a moment before kissing the lips softly, "Be careful, Jabba's pretty well known for feeding people who displease him to his pet rancor."

"That is just barbaric." Ivy said rumpling her nose.

"I know, but in the meantime, keep yourself out of trouble." He said, "Remember, stick to the plan, if it doesn't work, I'll be along to pull you out."

Jabba the Hutt and his fellow gangsters where distracted from their grisly entertainment by a shot fired from a blaster into the ceiling. The bounty hunter Boushh entered the dark palace room, leading Chewbacca by an unconfortable spiked collar. The creature answered in a strange electronic voice _"I have come for the bounty on this wookiee."_

"Oh no Chewbacca!" Threepio said in a horrified voice.

Jabba replied in a deep guttural voice _"At last we have the mighty Chewbacca."_ He waved his flabby hand (if it could be called that) beconing the golden droid over to him.

Excitement now over, a lone figure crept through the sleeping ranks of Jabba's entourage. It was Boushh. Hanging from the wall, and the aim of the bounty hunter, was Han solo, still frozen in carbonite. The small figure bumped into some glass bottles, causing a startled hiss to be emitted. But no one stirred from their drunken stupor. Slowly but steadily the form made its way to the side of the metallic coffin. The figure's slender hands began working to bring the spacer out of the carbonization. The coating rapidly began to melt away, and Han collapsed to the sandy floor. Boushh began to help the former pirate up, "Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite."

Solo brought a shaky hand to his face, as though trying to clear something from his eyes.

"You have hibernation sickness." It said in a croaky mechanical voice.

"I can't see."

"Your eyesight will return in time." It croaked.

"Where Am I?" He reached up to feel the mask.

The voice replied, "Jabba's palace."

"Who are you?"

The bounty hunter removed the helmet, revealing the face of a girl of about twenty-two or twenty three (although Han could not see it) with dark green eyes, wild curly hair, and freckles. "None other than your fake little sis come to rescue you."

"Thorney!" he gasped.

"C'mon Solo," Ivy said, helping him to his feet, "let's get outta here before old blubber butt catches wise!"

They both froze as they heard a familiar laugh, "I think he just did."

Angry screeches echoed from a nearby chamber as the Hutt's cronies tried to stuff a savagely angry Ivy Starling into a very skimpy metal bikini and matching collar, which was easier said than done. At this point, they were currently trying to pull a ring off of her left hand, "Keep your hands off that you creeps," she screamed, biting kicking and punching anyone who tried, "My fiancée gave me that, and I'll be damned if you're going to take it from me!"

One of the stronger guards pinned her down and ripped the ring from her hand, "You don't belong to him anymore, my little harpy. You belong to Jabba Now." He attempted to grope her, but she kicked him hard in the shin with an angry yell.

Several of his fellows grabbed the chain that was attacked to by the collar, and dragged her forcibly into the Hutt's audience chamber. "Your mightiness," the man from earlier addressed the slimy crime lord, "We have dressed her, but I regret to inform you that she is rather savage."

His bulbous eyes turned on the girl, who was now in a deep purple costume which, well barely covered anything, _"Then she shall be tamed. Chain her here and give her no food."_

Ivy was snapped awake by a shout from Threepio, "At last! Master Luke's come to rescue me!"

"You and me both." She grumbled. Both Jabba and her fiancée seemed to be engaged in conversation.

"Nevertheless, I am taking Captain Solo and his friends." He said calmly. It was only when she saw him glance for a second at her peculiar wardrobe that she realized just how beyond angry he was at the moment. "You can either profit by this or be destroyed. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

Jabba only laughed in his face, "Master Luke you're standing on the-"

The Hutt cut him off, _"There will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die!"_

Starling couldn't help but chuckle, clearly someone wasn't taking the advice given to him. "I'd listen to him if I were you." Her reward was a belt across the head.

There were several shouts of alarm as Luke force pulled a blaster to his hand and prepared to fire, right into Jabba's ugly head. But before he could, the crime lord's slimy hand slammed down on a red button and the floor dropped out from under him and the unfortunate guard, plunging into the rancor pit.

Picking up a skull, in a last ditch effort to escape being eaten by the rancor, Luke Skywalker hurled it at the panel. The gigantic ten ton gate came crashing down on the beast's head with a sickening crunch.

Jabba, in a rage almost strangled Ivy as punishment for her lover's escape. _"Bring me Solo and the Wookiee, they will suffer for this outrage!"_

Moments later, the guards came dragging Luke back up to the main chamber, his hands cuffed behind his back. Four more entered with Solo and Chewbacca. "Han!"

"Luke!" Han shouted, rather surprised.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. Together again, huh?"

Luke's voice dripped with more sarcasm than Ivy ever thought it could, "Wouldn't miss it."

"How we doin?"

"Same as always."

"That bad huh?" Solo said, "Where's Thorney."

"I'm here," Ivy snorted, "And boy am I glad you're blind."

"And Leia?"

"Not right now." Luke muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Ivy stiffened as she felt Jabba begin to paw her like some giant pet cat. Luke had noticed and was glaring daggers at the slimy crime lord.

Threepio stepped forward to translate, "Oh dear, His High Exaltedness, the Great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

"Good I hate long waits," retorted Solo.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the Pit of Carcoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful sarlacc."

"That doesn't sound too bad." He bluffed. Luke however, remained perfectly calm, as though Threepio was merely discussing the time of day. Ivy wasn't fooled; she knew this was all part of the plan.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years."

"On second thought, let's pass on that."

Chewie growled his agreement.

Luke shot Ivy a sorry look, "You should have bargained Jabba," he said, a cold smirk on his face as they dragged him away, "It's the last mistake you'll ever make."

Ivy watched him go, reaching out with a soft cry. _Damn it all Organa where are you?_ As if to answer that question, she noticed a guard with a heavy helmet and a petite build and a pair of big brown eyes peering at her. She noticed and winked at her, _Clever disguise, Leia._

**Huzzah! The first part of Jedi. I stayed up half the night to write this, so as to have something up for Christmas (I probably won't get the chance for the next couple days) so if you don't hear from me again, Merry Christmas!**


	2. Assault on the Sail Barge

Ivy watched the dark clad figure standing erect on the small skiff floating beside Jabba's sail barge. _Please try not to injure yourself._ She groaned inwardly. If she had to patch him up again… Starling was certain that he would get out of this alive, but Luke was infamous for being the most accident prone person in the alliance.

Luke was having trouble concentrating on looking as though he was even slightly bothered about Jabba's idea to feed him and his friends to the Sarlacc. There was a certain image, Ivy in that…outfit, that he couldn't get out of his head. Skywalker was beside himself angry, but not at Jabba. How could he have been so stupid to forget the Hutt's attraction to beautiful women, and he had allowed Ivy to walk straight into it.

He hoped Ivy didn't feel that he had done any of it on purpose. It did look bad, at least to him, that he had been the one who had planned most of this and it was his girlfriend who had ended up in a slave bikini. Why had he been so stupid?

Solo, who was completely unaware of his friend's inner turmoil, but luckily distracted from his inner thoughts, "I think my eyes are getting better," he said, "instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur."

"There's nothing to see," Luke said, "I used to live here you know."

"You're gonna die here you know." Solo retorted.

"Just stick close to Chewie and Lando."

Ivy, who had been watching the whole thing suddenly felt a tug on her chain and found herself face to face with the ugly Hutt.

"_Soon you will learn to appreciate me."_ She rumpled her nose as his foul breath washed over her.

She snarled defiantly, "Better not let go of that chain, scum, or I might strangle you."

Jabba laughed at the threat, _"You belong to me now. You will always be mine."_

Ivy didn't know exactly what he had said, but she got the gist, Luke had been able too teach her a little Huttese, which he spoke fluently, to her. "I'll never be yours no matter how hard you try Toad. I am a free being and I will not be chained."

"Victims of the almighty sarlacc," Threepio's voice echoed through the almost empty desert area. "His excellency hopes you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the Great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

"Threepio!" he shouted, "you tell that slimy, worm-ridden filth He'll get no such pleasure from us! Right?" Chewie voiced his agreement

Ivy suddenly noticed something: Luke, who was already standing on the plank over the pit of the sarlacc, was wearing no handcuffs. _'Brilliant plan guys, take the handcuffs off the Jedi knight. I'm sure that won't screw you over.'_

"Jabba, this is your last chance." Luke said, in what appeared to be a classic Heroic stance, "this is your last chance. Free us or die."

The vile gangster only laughed._ "Move him into position."_ One of the guards prodded Luke with a spear. He saluted with two fingers, Artoo's signal. _"Put him in"_ The guard prodded the young Jedi, and suddenly he jumped, spinning around to grab the plank with his fingertips, and was launched skyward as the board straightened. He did a flip and landed behind the bewildered guards. Luke's lightsaber came flying through the air, and he caught it in his outstretched hand.

Within seconds, the first crony fell screaming into the pit. Ivy watched, fists clenched, "Get em Luke!" The whole barge was in an uproar, and Jabba had let go of her chain. She saw Luke free Han and Chewie. Suddenly, Boba Fett had landed in front of Luke, she saw him slice his blaster in half.

Ivy dived quickly when she realized the Hutt had let go and smashed the lighting controls. Screams where heard as the deck was suddenly plunged into darkness. Starling leapt behind the Hutt, throwing her chain over his neck and pulling as hard as she could, "I told you not to let go." Jabba lay still, strangled by young Jedi knight he had tried to enslave.

Ivy jumped down and began tugging at the chain, "Here," she felt the princess put a familiar cylindrical weight into her hand.

"Thanks Leia!" Ivy muttered, igniting the violet blade and using it to slice through the chains. She then deactivated the weapon, "We should get upstairs."

Leia nodded, and both young women sprinted on deck, with little resistance from Jabba's court. Luke was destroying the last of the Hutt's men. She saw him glance over at her and Leia and winked, but suddenly he let out a painful yell as a blaster bolt caught his artificial hand. It only made him angry, not a good idea when Luke Skywalker was involved. The helmeted man had only seconds to realize his mistake before the young Jedi cut him down. Then he doubled over, in obvious pain, cursing fluently under his breath.

Ivy rushed to his side, laying a hand on his back, "Are you okay, Luke."

"Fine Love," he said through gritted teeth, "Can you or Leia, point the big laser cannon at the deck?"

"Of course." She answered, "Hey Leia, get the big gun and point it at the deck!" Ivy placed her hand on his right arm, "can I have a look at your hand, Luke?" He held out his right hand for examination, she could see the wires and metallic tendons where the blaster bolt had burned the synthskin. "That has to hurt."

He grinned and pulled her close, "I'm fine, the pain's already starting to go away." He kissed her quickly, "I'm sorry about what happened."

She touched his face, "It wasn't your fault, dear."

"Hey lovebirds!" Leia yelled, "I've got the gun ready, I think we should go now!"

"Oh right!" Luke chuckled, blushing slightly, "let's go then!" Ivy felt his strong arm wrap around her waist. "Leia, grab the rope under my hands, I can't carry you both." Once all three where secure, Luke kicked the trigger to the gun and they all swung across to safety. They landed and Luke let go of the rope, "Let's go and don't forget the droids."

As the small skiff sailed away, Ivy suddenly grabbed Luke by the collar and kissed him full on the mouth. He let out a muffled and rather startled 'mmf'. They pulled apart suddenly.

"Wh-what was that for?" he stammered, "I mean…Wow!"

Ivy laughed, "Must be this outfit!" she joked, "but you should've seen the look on your face!"

Once inside the falcon, Leia and Luke immediately went to work trying to get the trashy slave bikini off.

"Well," Luke grunted with exertion, having to resort to using a pair of pliers to try and cut through the metal of the skimpy top, "they certainly didn't make this easy to get off."

"I think that's the point," Ivy said to Luke, "I mean it is a slave costume after all."

"True," Leia said, tugging hard at the metal on the bottom, "but I'm sure Luke didn't mind seeing you in it."

"Yes I did." Luke finally managed, with all his strength, and the aid of the tool in his hands to snap the metal of the top, "I didn't want every scum in Jabba's palace ogling my girl. I mean, you looked hot in it, but I didn't really want to share you with anyone. They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Oh not really," Ivy reassured, "one of them tried to grope me, but I kicked him in the shin."

"Bastard," Luke mumbled.

Ivy laughed, "Not very good at sharing, are we, Luke?"

"Not my girl." He said. He suddenly noticed something missing from her left hand, "Ivy, where's your engagement ring?"

She paled, "They took it off me, Luke, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop them."

"It's okay," he smiled softly, "I'll get another one, I just saw it at the market when I went for supplies, and I thought it suited you."`

"Aaaaw Luke!" she kissed his cheek before he started going to work on the collar, this time facing her.

"I'm gonna try and get this off without hurting you," he said, examining it carefully, "It seems to have a hinge," he said trying to pry it apart, "But it's not a very flexible one." The collar broke with a resounding snap. Luke held it up for further examination, "I see, they put a spring in front of the hinge to make it harder to pull apar—"he suddenly noticed the red markings left behind where the collar had been, and Ivy saw a flicker of anger as he threw the broken collar to the ground.

"Luke!" Ivy laid a hand on his arm, "calm down."

"I am so sorry!" he said, throwing his arms around her, "it's all my fault they put you in that thing!"

"No," she said, taking his face in her hands, "you didn't mean for it to happen." She winced as Leia finally cut through the bottom metal part, "and I don't hold it against you."

A tear made it past his defenses, "I'm supposed to protect you, and I let you go in there by yourself, without thinking about what Jabba would do to you."

She dashed the tear away, "Stop beating yourself up, what's done is done. I knew what happened was a possibility the moment I saw that poor unfortunate dancing girl when I came in, but I wasn't gonna back down. We all make mistakes Luke, and you're no exception." She brushed his cheek and laid a kiss on his forehead, "I forgive you Luke Skywalker, even though you didn't need to be forgiven."

He looked up at her, eyes red from crying, "thanks." He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Luke," she choked, "you're crushing my ribcage."

"Oh, sorry!" he grinned sheepishly, letting go.

Ivy laughed, "I'm fine, I'm fine." She grinned, "I don't care how tight you hug me, just so long as you stay in Luke mode for the time being."

"Luke mode?" he said raising an eyebrow.

She broke down in a fit of giggles, "Yeah, it's when you're not in solemn serious Jedi mode, frankly I prefer it."

"Okay, now you're making it seem like I have multiple personalities."

"No, Force no Luke, it's nothing like that," Ivy said, "everyone has modes, like Leia has her bossy princess mode."

"Thanks Ivy," Leia said, stalking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Ivy said, "I didn't mean anything mean by it."

"I know, I know," she laughed, "I was just going to check on Han."

"Oh, well have fun." Ivy said, winking at her.

After Leia left, Luke let out a snort of laughter, "Bossy princess mode? Really Ivy? What next? Grumpy Ivy in a swamp who hasn't taken a shower in two months mode?"

"No," she retorted, giving him a shove, "it's Ivy who can't breathe because she just got a whiff of her best friend who hasn't showered in two months mode."

"Ouch."

"Oops," Ivy said, as it dawned on her that she was still wearing the now broken metal bikini, "I just realized I probably should change."

Luke flushed, "Right," he stammered, "I-I'll turn around."

Ivy felt the sudden temptation to say something rather off-color, but decided to bite her tongue, "I won't be a minute."

She quickly threw on new clothes and tapped her beloved on the shoulder, "you can turn around now."

Luke grinned, "I like this one much better," he laughed, "much more you." She sat down beside him, and he put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I mean purple really is your color."

"And black is yours." Starling grinned misgeviously, leaning forward to kiss him again, but stopping just short of his lips, "I must say, you look devilishly handsome in it."

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, "I-I do?"

"Yes," she said, "it's a good thing there weren't many females in Jabba's court, cause I don't like to share either." Luke blushed to the roots of his hair, and he swallowed nervously. Then she kissed him lightly on the cheek, got up and skipped towards the door.

"You tease," he said laughingly, following her out the door, "come back here!"

Ivy laughed and darted away, her fiancée close behind. When Luke finally caught up with her, they were both out of breath; he sat down at the hoochless table, arms wrapped firmly around her. "That's what you get for messing around with a guy's head."

"I know how to get out of it," she said with a misgevious look, "you're ticklish."

"Don't even think about it." He said, poking her in the side, which elicited a squeal. "I know you're ticklish too."

"Oh no!" Ivy feigned terror, "please don't, kind sir, I'll do anything."

"Stop messing with my head!"

"Awww! But it's so much fun!" she said, "Remember when we were in the smuggling compartments when we first met?"

"That wasn't funny!" chuckled Luke in spite of himself, "You really are a tease."

"Yes," she said dramatically through heavy lids, "but you love me for it." Her stomach growled, and she clapped her hand over it, "shoosh!"

Luke burst out laughing, "Your stomach has great comedic timing!" he said, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye.

She bent over and gave him a soft kiss, "Yes, and it's now made me realize I'm starving, The Hutt wouldn't let them feed me. Come, let's both get something to eat."

**Hello again! Here's chapter two, took me forever to get done because my computer's throwing a tantrum (probably has something to do with the fact that I dropped it off my lap trying to catch something) But anyway, it's a bit long cuz I frankly didn't know how to end it, but I enjoyed writing Luke and Ivy finally acting like a couple. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. The Last Secret

Ivy had to admit, it felt good to be back behind the controls of her x-wing. It had been far too long since she had flown. She heard a crackle of the radio, "Hello? That you fake big brother?"

"Sure is Thorney." Solo laughed, "I was just callin to thank ya."

"Oh is that so?" she chuckled, "how's the eyesight."

"Comin in nicely." He replied, "I owe you two bigtime, Leia and Lando told me you and the kid set up the whole thing."

"That's right! Well, actually Luke was the brains behind most of it." Starling answered.

Luke's voice crackled over the radio, "Oh don't be modest, if your backup plan hadn't been so airtight, we'd all be goners now."

"Now you're both being modest!" Leia laughed, "So you two are heading off again?"

"Yeah," Luke answered, "but we'll be back before you can even miss us!"

"I hope so, the alliance should be assembled by now."

"We'll meet up soon," Ivy smiled, "And we'll hurry. Oh, and tell Aya we're coming. She'll be excited to see you again, Luke she treats you like you're her big brother." The two of them had been extremely important in each other's healing process after Bespin. Luke: the son of Vader, and Aya: the little girl who had been tortured by him. Luke really did care about her, and he treated her like the little sister he had never had. He would make a great father someday.

The two snub fighters pulled out of hyperspace in view of an all familiar planet, "Welcome home Luke."

Ivy heard her friend's laughter carry over the speaker, "Well, it was for two months. I wonder how the old rascal's doing?"

"He'll probably tan both of our hides with his walking stick when he finds out about all the trouble we got into." She giggled.

"Oh force!" he chuckled, "my shins will never be the same!"

Yoda however was in no state to do such things. The old Jedi master was dying, it was plain to see.

"That face you make," he said good-naturedly, "Look I so old to young eyes?"

Both young Jedi tried to rearrange their facial expressions, "No, of course not."

He chuckled weakly, which was accompanied by a feeble cough, "I do, yes I do! Sick have I become, old and weak." He pointed a claw at them both, "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not." He chuckled again and hobbled over to his bed, "soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it I have."

A tear escaped from Ivy's eye. Over the months they had trained with the old creature she had grown fond of him; they both had.

"Master Yoda, you can't die." Luke said, obviously as shaken as his lover.

"Wrong was I about your attachment," he said, seeming to get weaker by the minute. "Too harsh on love the old order was their downfall it was. A necessary part of the new order love must be."

"We need your help," Ivy spoke up, "we've both come back to complete the training."

"No more training do you require, already know that which you need."

"Then we are Jedi." Luke stated.

Yoda chuckled, "Ohhh. Not yet. One thing remains, Luke: Vader, you must confront Vader. And confront him you will." Yoda seemed to guess what Ivy was about to ask, "Of your task I cannot speak of in front of Luke, a friend I will send to speak with you."

Luke looked confused, but plucked up courage to ask the question he'd been meaning to ask for almost six months, "Master Yoda? Is Darth Vader my father."

Yoda smiled sadly and turned to the wall, "mmm, rest I need…yes rest."

"Yoda I must know," he said.

"Your father he is." Yoda said quietly. Luke sighed, "Told you did he."

"Yes." He bowed his head in acceptance.

The little Jedi master shook his head, "Unexpected this is…and unfortunate."

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?" he asked, rather angrily.

"No!" the old master placated, "Unfortunate that you rushed to face him, that incomplete was your training. Not ready for the burden where you."

Luke bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows through the force. But beware: anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they." He continued, "Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny." Yoda waved for the young Jedi to come closer, "Do not…do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate you will." He said, "Young ones, when gone am I, the last of the Jedi will you be. Luke, Ivy, pass on what you have learned…Luke, there is another Sky…walker." The little green creature took a final shuddering breath and so died.

Ivy let out a choked sob, and Luke drew her into a fierce hug, crying silently himself. He watched as the old creature's body faded and became one with the force.

"Ivy," a strange voice called out to her, and she found herself facing a man in his early forties with long light brown hair and a kindly smile on his face.

"You must be the friend Yoda spoke of." Ivy said, "Who are you."

"In life I was known as Qui-Gon." He said, "I was Obi-Wan's master, and Luke's father's for a short time."

"Really?" She asked, "Did you know my father?"

"Yes," he said, "He was an angry boy when I knew him, but as he grew older, he grew angry. You see, because of how unstable his powers where, the Jedi refused to train him, as a result Palpatine tried to groom him as a Sith, but he realized his mistake before it was too late. You must have been born when he was still very young for you to be so close in age to Luke."

"Yes, my father was barely eighteen, and my mother was twenty." She replied, "But they always loved each other. Yoda said that you would be able to tell me my task I must complete to become a Jedi Knight, sir."

"Ahh yes," he said, "The only thing I can say is to protect the child."

"What child master?" she asked.

He smiled again and laid a ghostly hand on her stomach, "the child within you."

She gasped, "but we-we only…"

Qui-Gon laughed, "Once is enough. Use your senses, young one, it is the truth."

"I can feel it in there," Starling looked rather scared, "what am I gonna tell Luke."

"You must tell him the truth, but only at the proper time." He said, "You will know. A moment too soon, or a moment too late could destroy him."

"Oh force, he's gonna be so shocked." She laughed, "I'm gonna be a mother!"

Luke and Ivy had been hiding in the conference room, "Something's bothering you Ivy. What is it?"

"I'll tell you later Luke," she whispered, "Do you think we should go in there and end their misery?"

"Genera, count me in," Leia said in front of them.

"We're with you too," Luke said, entering the room, closely followed by Ivy. Han and the others turned around, and Leia ran up to them and hugged them both.

"What's wrong?" she asked Luke.

"Ask me again sometime." He said gently.

"Big brother!" a voice shrieked once they had left the meeting. Adnat, who was now thirteen and growing up fast ran up to Luke and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Little Sis, how you been holding up?" he grinned broadly, hugging her back. _How odd to think that I really do have a sister._

During the week or so he had been out of the hospital, before they went to Tatooine, he had taken her on as an informal apprentice, "Are you gonna teach me more Jedi stuff, I've been practicing see?" she used the force to levitate a pen from a nearby table. It took her quite an effort.

"Very good!" he said, "you have been practicing."

"And I've been teaching Poy some too," she said, "I figured it out when she told me about having visions sometime. And I think I could feel it a little."

"You really do take after your cousin, you're learning fast!" he grinned.

Suddenly her face grew serious, "Where are you going?"

"We have to take care of the empire, Aya," Ivy explained, "We should be back soon. In the meantime, I want you to stay out of trouble."

"Why can't I come?" she said angrily, "I want to help."

"Aya, you're too young-"Ivy began.

"You always treat me like a little kid!" she yelled, tears in her eyes.

"If you were eighteen, I wouldn't let you come, Aya," she said, "I don't want you to ever go through the things Luke and I went through."

"I've already been through it!" she screamed, "he TORTURED ME!"

"Aya-"Luke said, reaching out for the girl's hand, but she turned and stormed out of the room.

**Yayy Chapter three! I wasn't actually planning on having Ivy be pregnant so soon, but somehow it felt right for the story. Who can't wait to see Luke's reaction?! I would also like to mention that I always thought Luke would make a good father. How ironic that the son of Darth Vader is perfect daddy material, but he seems like he would be a bit of a pushover when it comes to kids.**


	4. Saying Goodbye

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" the young Jedi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure they don't know about me?" Ivy asked worriedly, "Vader and the Emperor I mean."

Luke swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, "no, not for certain, but we can only hope for the best. If they find out about you, we'll all be in trouble. I couldn't bear the thought of what would happen."

_Which is why I can't tell you I'm pregnant yet._ She thought to herself. For the sake of all of them herself, Luke, and the baby, it would be best to wait until this nightmare was over, or she was beginning to show.

"You're thinking about something." Skywalker said calmly.

"Well yes, but-"

"But what?" Luke asked, obviously hurt, "You can't tell me?"

"No I can't," tears welled in the green eyes, "I don't want to hurt you."

"By hiding something from me?" the secret was clearly upsetting him, "Ivy, we agreed."

"That was before this," she choked, "Luke this would destroy you if I told you now, I promise you I-I'll tell you when it's the proper time, but if they find out about this…it could be the end for us all. I can't stand the thought of losing you like you lost your father."

"Ivy, you know I'd never turn." He said ardently.

"Luke, you don't know that," she said, brushing his face, "if they find out about this…they would use this against you, and it would be even worse for everyone if they found out."

"Why can't you tell me what it is?" he said angrily, "I could help you, Ivy!"

"Luke this isn't just about me!" she said, "It's about us, both of us. I know you would try your darnest to keep this from them, but please try to understand! Vader can still get in your head sometimes. If he found out about this everyone we know and care about would be in danger."

Luke sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry, I won't ask again. I just wish you could tell me."

"I wish I could too."

"We have you on the screen, please identify." The imperial's voice said through the radio.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." Solo said.

"And we don't have a reactor leak this time…" Ivy said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Can it Thorney." He said, "I'm tryin to keep out skins intact here."

"Shuttle Tydirium," the officer said over the radio, "transmit the clearance code for shield passages."

"Transmission commencing."

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid." Leia said behind him.

"If it's not," Ivy said, "I don't think we'll be able to get a refund."

"It'll work." Solo reassured, "it'll work."

Ivy suddenly noticed Luke looked a little unfocused, "Hey," she said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He jumped, "Home One to Luke, you there."

"Oh, sorry." He said, nervously.

Ivy reached out and grabbed his hand, "Something the matter?"

"Vader's on that ship." Luke stated.

"Now don't get jittery, you two." Han said, "There are a lot of command ships. Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like you're tryin to keep your distance."

Chewie growled something.

"I dunno, fly casual." Han said irritably.

"I'm endangering the mission," Luke swallowed.

Ivy squeezed his shoulder, "Now don't talk like that, Love, everything's going to be fine."

"I shouldn't have come."

"Keep a little optimism Kid!" Solo said, "Sheesh, you're startin to sound like goldenrod.

"I told you it was dangerous here," Threepio whined.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Put a sock in it Threepio, if they," she indicated two imperial scout troopers patrolling below them, "hear us it'll get about ten times as dangerous as it is now."

"Shall we try to go around?" Leia asked.

"It'll take time." Solo replied, "This whole party will be for nothing if they see us."

Leia motioned the rest of the team to stay back while she, Ivy, Luke, Han, and Chewie made their skillful way closer to the unsuspecting Imperials. Just feet away, Han and Chewie stopped the other three.

"Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "great, we're dead."

"Your effervescense is contagious, Thorney," Solo retorted.

"Be careful," Luke muttered, "there still may be more of them out there."

"Hey, it's me."

"In that case, yes, we're all dead." Ivy snorted.

Luke grinned _same old Ivy_, "Oh lighten up Ivy."

"Like you're one to talk." She said.

"Ouch." He murmured in her ear, "Point taken."

"Luke! Now isn't the time to be romantic!" she said as he wrapped both arms around her waist.

"What?"

Ivy opened her mouth to retort, but was stopped when the scout trooper threw Han Solo into a tree.

"Go for help go!" the scout shouted for help.

The other three made for the scuffle, but Leia suddenly spotted two other scouts already on bikes, "Over there! Two more of them!" she shouted, hurrying over to an unattended bike.

"I see them!" Luke shouted, trying to catch up with the princess, "wait Leia!"

"Guys!" Ivy shouted as they sped off, "typical."

"Tell me about it," Solo said, leaning against a tree trunk.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "At least she's got Luke with her. "And don't you give me that look, Solo; I know you're worried about her. I wouldn't though; Luke'll keep her safe and sound."

The only remaining trooper cam hurtling straight at Luke, guns blazing. Using the green lightsaber grasped firmly in his hands, he easily blocked the bolts and sliced the bike nearly in half. The scout didn't even have the chance to yell before he spun out of control and into a tree. Luke removed his helmet with a sigh and turned to find his way back to the others.

It would have been no difficult task for someone who wasn't a force sensitive, but It did not take the young Jedi long to locate his friends. Although it was quite a long trek back. By the time he reached them, he was too tired to even care that they all had their blasters trained on him.

Both Han and Ivy rushed to his side, "Luke! Where's Leia?"

"What?" he looked confused, "She didn't come back?"

"We thought she was with you." Solo said.

"We got separated." The other two looked concerned, "We better go look for her."

"You're darn tootin!"

Leia came to herself face to face with a small furry creature, about three feet tall holding a spear inches from her nose. _I must've hit my head harder than I thought._ It jumped away and began prodding her with the spear, "Cut that out!"

Luke stooped to pick up an object from the ground.

"What is it?" Ivy asked as he held up Leia's helmet, "oh no, I hope she's okay."

"Luke, Luke!" Han came running into view from another part of the forest, followed by Chewie and the droids.

"Oh, Master Luke."

"There's two more wrecked speeders back there," he waved his hand in the general direction, "And I found this." He tossed the helmet to Han, who examined it carefully.

"I'm afraid Artoo's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia." Threepio said mournfully.

"I hope she's all right." Solo replied seriously.

"Oh, Han, don't be such a wet blanket!" Ivy smiled, "I'm sure she's fine." She gave Luke a meaningful look behind his back.

"Great!" the hapless group had gotten themselves into quite a mess. All six where now suspended in a giant net about ten feet off the ground, "Always thinkin with your stomach."

"Um guys," Ivy said, who was dangling upside down by one foot, "can somebody give me a hand, my boot appears to be caught."

"Will you take it easy?" Luke, who's feet where sticking out of one end of the net. It would have looked rather comical if Ivy herself hadn't been one of the people involved. "Let's just try and figure a way to get out of this thing! Han can you reach my lightsaber?"

"Yeah Sure."

Suddenly, with very little warning from Threepio, they all found themselves crashing to the ground. All of them that is except for Ivy, whose boot was still caught in the net. "Well this is perfect," she said reaching up to free herself, "of all the things to happen…I have to get my boot caught in a stupid neeet!" she shrieked as her foot came free and she landed, knocking over both Luke and Han.

The two of them groaned, "Well," Ivy chuckled, "at least I landed on something soft!"

"Yeah," Luke groaned, rubbing his back, "me."

When they finally got into sitting positions, they were astonished to find themselves surrounded by little furry beings. "What the hell?" The creatures quickly disarmed them.

"Oh my head!" there was a collective gasp from the small teddy bears as Threepio rose from the bushes. Suddenly, all the little creatures where prostrating themselves before the golden droid.

Ivy and Luke looked at eachother, "are they?"

Luke seemed to be having a difficult time keeping from laughter, "I think they are."

"Great job, Solo," Ivy snapped. She, like the rest of the group was tied to a pole and being toted along by the furry animals, "how bout you smack the Dali Lama in the head while you're at it."

"The who?"

"Forget it."

"Oh relax Ivy," Luke said, rolling his eyes, "I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."

"Fine? Really Luke?" she said, "I'm tied to a pole being toted around by a bunch of teddy bears! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THEY'RE GOING TO EAT US!"

"Will you just calm down?!" Luke shouted, "You're getting hysteric."

"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo," Threepio said, "but it appears you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor."

"Told you." Ivy muttered.

"You're a little touchy about being eaten alive, aren't you?" Luke teased.

"You should be too," she snapped.

"Yes," Luke murmured, "but you forget that it's a frequent occurrence for me."

Leia suddenly emerged from a nearby hut wearing a dress made from animal skins, "Oh!" she started toward the prisoners.

"Leia." Han said, obviously relived.

"I told you not to be such a wet blanket, solo." Ivy shouted.

The Ewoks had blocked her way with a wall of spears, "But these are my friends! Threepio, tell them they must be set free."

Threepio conversed with the lead Ewoks who shouted some orders, and more wood was piled over top of Han. "Somehow I get the feeling that didn't help us very much."

"I take it back," Ivy said, "This is a much more humiliating way to go than being crushed by a garbage disposal."

"You're still on about that?" Luke groaned, "Threepio, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic."

Ivy snickered, "Misusing your powers?"

"But Master Luke what magic?" Threepio was baffled, "I couldn't possibly—"

"Just tell them."

The furry little creatures also ignored Threepio's new warning. "You see Master Luke they didn't believe me, just as I said they wouldn't." The droid had no idea that he was floating a full three feet off the ground in his chair until, "Wh-what's happening?" he shrieked, "Oh dear! Oh! Oh!"

Ivy burst out laughing, as the droid yelped in a panic for someone to get him down. Meanwhile, the whole Ewok village had been sent into an uproar as the creatures rushed to cut their prisoner's bond. Once free, they all rushed to meet Leia. Luke lowered the golden droid gently to the ground. "Thanks Threepio."

Ivy and Leia followed their friend out of the Ewok hut where Threepio was still telling his story. "Luke what's wrong?"

"Leia…do you remember your mother, your real mother?"

"where's this going?" Ivy asked.

"Just a little bit." Leia said, "She died when I was very young."

"What do you remember?" he asked in a whisper.

"Just images really, feelings."

Luke grabbed both her hands, "Tell me."

"She was very beautiful." Leia replied, "And kind, but...sad. Why are you asking me this?"

Luke bowed his head sadly, "I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her."

Ivy squeezed her lover's arm, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Luke tell me, what's troubling you?" Leia asked insistently.

"Vader is here…" he said, "now on this moon."

"How do you know?"

"I felt his presence." Luke replied slowly, "He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near." Luke reached out and grasped Ivy's hand fervently for support, "That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here." Ivy felt the muscular hand squeeze hers, "I have to face him."

"Why?" the princess questioned. In that moment Ivy knew what Luke was about to say and rubbed his arm with her free hand.

"He's my father." Luke said sadly.

Leia was horrified, "Your father?"

"There's more." He said bravely, "It won't be easy for you to hear, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the alliance."

"What?"

"Luke don't talk that way!" Leia tried to deny it, "You have a power I don't understand and could never have."

"You're wrong Leia," Luke said softly, "You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as we have. The force is strong in my family," he said calmly, "my father has it…I have it…and my sister has it." Leia looked at him in shock and disbelief, "Yes, it's you Leia."

Ivy gasped in shock, "I knew it!"

"I know…somehow I've always known."

"Then you know why I have to face him." His voice came out in a whisper.

"No Luke!" she cried, gripping his hand, "Run away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you."

"No you don't!" Luke said, "You've always been strong."

Leia was choked up, "But why must you confront him?"

Because there is good in him." The Jedi said calmly, even though it was tearing him apart inside, "I've felt it. I can save him I can turn him back to the good side." He threw his arms around her for a brief moment before brushing his lips across her forehead and turning to Ivy.

"Luke!" she sobbed, throwing her arms tightly around him. She felt his fingers comb through her hair.

"Ivy," he whispered, "I'm so sorry I have to leave you now." A tear trickled down his cheek, "I love you. And I promise I will do everything, everything in my power to come back to you."

"Oh Luke!" she sobbed, "I don't want to let you go."

"But you must." He said softly, cupping her face in his hands, "You have to be brave for me now, don't worry." He smiled softly at her, "I won't be gone long."

"Promise me you'll come back." She said ardently, "Promise me!"

"I can't." he sighed softly, wiping a tear away with his thumb, "I love you so much Ivy, please, take care of yourself. I'll do my very best to return." Then he pulled her into what could be their final kiss, and held her close for several moments, wishing more than anything he didn't have to let go, "I love you." He whispered in her ear before turning and disappearing into the mist.

**Okay! I finally finished the first chapter. I think I almost cried in that last part. This chapter was so difficult to write. Not only is there so much action, it was just emotionally exhausting writing the part when Luke has to say goodbye.**


	5. Death of a Hero

Ivy awoke the next morning to the realization that what had happened the previous night was not a dream. Luke was really gone, for there were no strong arms wrapped around her, no soft snores to greet her waking. The young Jedi curled up into a ball and wept, wishing praying that once again he would be there whispering words of comfort, but he never came. "Oh Luke! Please come back! Come back!" She jumped as a heavy hand was laid on her shoulder.

"C'mon Thorney." Solo said to her, "I know you're bummed out about the kid leavin ya, but he'll be back."

"How do you know?" she snapped.

"Because he loves ya." Han said, "And it doesn't matter what happens, Luke'll always be there for ya, no matter what."

"Even if he dies?"

"Yes Thorney, he'll still be there for ya even if he dies."

Meanwhile, on another part of the moon, a young blonde haired man was awakened by a menacing figure standing in the doorway of his cell, "Good morning Father," Luke said softly, "I trust you slept well?"

"I haven't slept more than three hours at a time since you were born, Son." Vader said, "I understand you left someone dear to you behind when you came to surrender to me."

"Well…yes I have left many people who are dear to me behind." He said nervously.

"Of course." The dark lord said, "But the person I refer to is more than just dear to you, Son. You left behind a lover."

Shock flitted across the young man's face, "How-how did you know?"

"I have many spies." He said, "Some you have given away yourself."

Luke suddenly stood up and grasped the Sith lord's hand, "Father, you can't tell the Emperor about her, please!"

Vader started at the touch, "I shall not, Luke. For I too have known what a destructive force Love can be on a young man."

"Is that why you turned?" Luke asked, "because of Mother."

"Yes," Vader said, "I thought it was the only way to save her."

"He lied to you," Luke said urgently, "Father, he tricked you into believing he could save her. Don't you know there's no power that can bring the dead back?"

"I have known that for many years, Son." Vader snapped, "I was a young fool when I was told that tale. I have paid for it a thousand times since."

"That's the price of knowledge isn't it, Father." Luke sighed, "You don't have to do this, I implore you, please come with me!"

But Vader wasn't listening anymore. For not twenty meters from where they stood, a little girl about five or six with flaxen locks had appeared. "Child…" he said, "what are you doing here?"

The little girl giggled behind her hand, misgeif in the pale blue eyes, "You should go with my daddy!" she announced, pointing at Luke, "Don't go to the bad old man."

"I cannot disobey my master, young one." He said to the small figure. And the figure grew older, about sixteen or seventeen. Her hair was now braided and placed over her left sholder, and she had a lightsaber attached to your belt.

"Then the future will be a sadder place." The girl said seriously, "You don't know the extent of evil the emperor will cause in the future."

"It is too late child," he said, "there is nothing I can do."

Once again the girl grew much older. She was wearing deep violet robes now, which were torn. She had a wicked scar ripped diagonally across her face, and she now bore two lightsabers attached to her belt, "Here you see me for how I shall be." Her steely eyes narrowed slightly, "As I said before, Luke Skywalker is my father; you are Anakin Skywalker, my grandfather."

"How?" he asked.

"You said you knew he has a lover," she said, "but what I tell you now cannot be revealed to him, save by the original person who found out. As of this moment, my mother bears me within her. It is paramount that the Emperor does not find out about me. Please, for the sake of the galaxy's future, you must not reveal this."

The young woman turned to leave, "What is your name, Child."

She laughed, and her icy blue eyes twinkled, "You'll have to wait and find out, my father and mother haven't named me yet!" With that she faded away, and once again, it was just Vader and Luke.

"Father?" he asked with some concern, "Who where you talking to."

"I cannot tell you, Luke," Vader said, "Come, my master awaits you."

Without their knowledge, a pair of misgevious blue eyes watched the pair, as they boarded the dark lord's personal shuttle.

"This isn't gonna be easy." Leia said.

"Hey, don't worry," Solo reassured, "Chewie and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this."

"Hah!" Ivy retorted, "That's only because you didn't listen to the wise old man who was telling you to stay away from the giant moon."

"Yeah, well I have a problem with authority." Solo snapped.

Ivy snorted, "No kidding."

"Admiral," Lando said, "we're in position, all fighters accounted for."

"Proceed with the countdown." Akbar's voice came over the radio, "All groups assume attack coordinates."

"Hear that Ladies," Kourt Kovacks said to her squadron, "this is it!"

"Boss?" Poy said over the radio, "Are we gonna make it outta this?"

"I don't know," she said, "just keep your eyes open, and don't panic. Everything will turn out for the better Bandara, no matter what."

"Oh!" Threepio shouted, "oh my! Uh, Princess Leia!"

Both Ivy and Leia clapped their hands over the droid's mouth, "Quiet!"

"Yeah, put a cork in it Threepio."

"I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash." The droid whispered when the pair uncovered his mouth.

They spotted the little Ewok on top of the nearest speeder bike, "Oh no!"

Palpatine's throne room was a damp dark unpleasant place. In the center of the room sat the old man himself, leering wickedly at his newest servant, "Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you." Luke couldn't suppress an involuntary shudder. "You no longer need these." He said, with a flick of his claw the binders around Luke's wrists fell away. "Guards, leave us!" he said to his red clad servants, "I am looking forward to completing your training, in time you will call me master."

"You're gravely mistaken." Luke said calmly, "You won't convert me as you have my father."

The emperor came to a halt just inches from Luke's face. He must have been very small indeed, for Luke, who was only about five foot seven was still almost half a head taller than him. "Oh no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken…about a great many things."

Vader held out a metallic object in his gloved hand, "His lightsaber."

The emperor took it greedily from his servant's hand, "Ah yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your fathers. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you."

"You're wrong." The young Jedi said coldly, "soon I'll be dead…and you with me."

Palpatine just laughed in his face, "Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your rebel fleet."

Luke started _NO!_

"Yes…" the Emperor hadn't gotten to toy with a young mind like his in decades, "We are quite safe from your friends here."

Skywalker stared at him defiantly, "Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Your faith in your friends is yours." He snapped.

"It is pointless to resist, my son."

_No, I will not give into you, Father. Please give in to me!_

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design." Palpatine hissed, "Your friends on the sanctuary moon are walking into a trap." He savored the young man's reaction, "As is your rebel fleet. It is I who allowed the alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them."

_Ivy!_ Luke was in agony, he looked from the Emperor, to Vader, and finally to the lightsaber in the wizened old man's hand.

"Oh…" he said, "I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive. Come boy, see for yourself." He beckoned the young Jedi to look out the window. From here you shall witness the final destruction of the alliance and the end of your insignificant rebellion."

Luke was in agony as he watched the battle going on just clicks away from them. In a moment of weakness, he glanced at his lightsaber, longing to use it.

"You want this don't you?" Palpatine said, stroking the weapon, "Yess the hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon, strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the dark side is complete." Luke shuddered, the Emperor's words make him almost feel like he was being violated; "Give in to your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant."

Luke turned around to look at him, "No!"

"It is unavoidable." He said, "It is your destiny. You like your father are now mine!"

_Never!_

"As you see, my young apprentice," sneered Palpatine, "your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station." He bent over to speak into the comlink in the arm of his chair, "Fire at will commander!"

Luke could only watch in horror as the bolt from the death star demolished an entire rebel frigate. He fell to his knees as he felt the lives on board being snuffed out, clutching at his head, "NO!" Skywalker let out a sob and fell to all fours, almost physically sick. But as quickly as it came, it vanished. Luke Skywalker rose to his feet, rage flickering brightly in his eyes.

"Good!" he snarled, "I can feel your anger. I am defenseless, strike me down."

Suddenly, with an angry snarl, Luke called his weapon two his hand and took a swing at the old man. But Vader blocked his son's blow.

Ivy charged the huge walker, lightsaber drawn; dodging the bolts the thing fired at her and hacked one of the legs off with a savagery born of desperation. It fell and exploded seconds later into molten fragments. At last Ivy Starling was able to show her true self to the enemy.

"I love you." Solo said softly.

"I know." Leia replied.

"Hands up!" the trooper said, "Stand up!"

Leia disposed of the unsuspecting storm trooper with relative ease, but just as they thought they were home free, a gigantic walker appeared in front of them.

"Stay back."

The hatch opened, and much to the relief of the two lovers, Chewie appeared with a triumphant growl, followed by Ivy.

She leaned casually on the top of the walker, "My my," she said in her best smarmy voice, "you two look surprised to see us."

"Get down there you two!" Han said, "She's wounded!" Without warning, the former smuggler's face lit up, "No wait! I've got an idea."

Ivy leapt out of the two-legged piece of machinery and landed softly in front of them, "what's the plan."

"I hate it when you and Luke do that!" Solo said, "Hey Chewie!" he shouted to the wookiee, "Throw me down one of those stupid helmets the operators wear all the time." Solo caught the helmet that was tossed to him and quickly put it on.

"You look ridiculous in that thing." Ivy snickered.

"Indeed," Leia said, "if only Luke could see you now, he'd probably die laughing."

"Hardy har har." Solo said, rolling his eyes.

"Yess!" Vader said, taunting his hidden son, goading him to fight. "You have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her too." Luke shook his head, terrified, "Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. I you will not turn to the dark side, perhaps she will."

With that, the tiny protective fire within Skywalker's heart of hearts was ignited into a raging inferno, "NEVER!" He snatched up his lightsaber in a fit of rage and attacked his father savagely.

An explosion rocked the forest as the shield generator vanished in an enormous ball of fire. Rebel cheers echoed around the area. At last the Emperor's finest troops were destroyed and victory was at hand.

A sudden thought struck Ivy, and in desperation, she sent a message to Luke. _I hope you can hear me, Luke. The shield generator has been destroyed; get off the Death Star while you still can!_

"Never!" Luke said, "I'll never turn to the dark side! You've failed your highness; I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

The old man's savage glee turned to anger, "So be it, Jedi," he spat, raising a clawed hand, "if you will not turn, you will be destroyed." Lightning shot from his fingers, striking the young man. Luke tried desperately to get away as the bolts ripped through his body.

"Father please!" he screamed, "Help me!"

Vader stood beside his master and did nothing. He was aghast, for there again was the little girl, kneeling beside her father with tears running down her little face

"DADDY!" she screamed, "don't let my daddy fall. Don't let the bad man hurt him anymore." The little girl suddenly morphed into the young woman, "You do not know the harm you will cause this galaxy by doing nothing!"

He suddenly saw it, as his son writhed on the floor, screams growing louder and more heart-rending as time went on. He and the vision-girl looked almost exactly alike. As a matter of fact, if she weren't female, he could have said it was him. Her hair was the same color, her eyes the same shape, and she had the same cleft in her chin. The only thing that separated them was her fuller, darker lips, and the freckles spattered across her nose and cheeks.

"Now, young Skywalker…you will die." The lightning poured from the old Sith's fingertips. And Luke's agonized screams echoed throughout the chamber, as he writhed in pain.

"Now!" the girl shouted, "you know what to do!"

At that moment, Vader died and Anakin Skywalker was reborn. Even with one hand, he lifted Palpatine as though he weighed no more than a feather and hurled him down the shaft that lead to the reactor. Then he collapsed, respirator and all other machines that kept him alive destroyed by the force lightning. He looked up weakly to see the girl smiling through her tears.

"You did it!" she said, "I am so proud of you, Grandfather." The small slender figure strode towards him and knelt beside him, "perhaps now I can tell you what my name shall be." She leaned in close and whispered something in his ear.

Vader laughed in spite of himself. "The name suits you, young one." But she had vanished again and Luke was at his side.

"Father," he whispered, tears staining his handsome face.

Vader reached up to touch the boy's face, "Son, I am sorry."

"I forgive you, Father," he choked, "I forgave you almost a year ago." Luke suddenly sat bolt upright, "Ivy!"

"What is it Luke?" Anakin whispered.

"It's Ivy!" he said, "I don't know how she did it, but she sent me a warning. We gotta get out of here, this place is about to blow any minute. Can you stand?"

"I will try, Son." Anakin smiled underneath his mask at his brave, brave boy and rose unsteadily to his feet.

Ivy suddenly laughed, "What is it?" Leia and Han asked at the same time.

"He got my message!" she smiled, "He says he's on his way!"

Vader suddenly collapsed into his son, who was already barley able to hold his father up. Anakin knew that the end was drawing near.

At last, Luke, weakened by the torture subjected to him, was unable to carry his father any further, and sank down beside him.

"Luke," Anakin said, trying to tell what his son looked like under the red haze of the eyeholes in his mask, "help me take this mask off."

"But you'll die!" Luke said softly, tears welling in his eyes.

"Nothing…" he said, "can stop that now. Let me look on you with my own eyes." The young man nodded, and Anakin felt the black mask being removed from his face. And he beheld the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life; he beheld the face of his son. His pale blue eyes sparkled with tears, but a smile was on his face. Anakin smiled back, "Now…go my son. Leave me."

"No," he whispered, "you're coming with me" It was impossible how fast Anakin Skywalker had fallen in love with this soft spoken young man, his son, but it was time to go now. "I'll not leave you here, I have to save you!"

"You already have, Luke," he said, vision darkening, "You were right about me." Then Anakin Skywalker uttered his final words, "Tell your sister you were right." And lay still.

Luke bit back a sob, "Father…I won't leave you!" But he knew it was too late. He fell forward onto his father's body and wept openly.

**Well, the battle of Endor is finally over. I will probably be posting the next chapter very soon. I know some of you are dying to know when Luke will find out he's a daddy, don't worry it will be very soon. As a matter of fact, I can't wait to write the next part, but I really need to go to bed…it's almost two in the morning.**


	6. Tying up the Loose Ends

"Luke?" Ivy spotted the lone dark-clad figure standing alone in front of a blazing fire. She walked up to him and gently slipped her hand into his. She turned to ask him if he was okay, but stopped when she saw the tears on his face. "Oh Luke, I'm so sorry."

"I spent all those years looking for someone who would never be there for me." He whimpered, "And now, right when I find him…" Luke pulled her into a tight embrace, voice beginning to strain, "Now he's gone, I barely even got the chance to know him….It's not fair."

She hugged him back, "I know," Her eyes burned with her own tears, "you don't deserve any of this Luke." She looked up at her friend, who was beginning to deteriorate into helpless sobs, "I don't know why fate chose you of all people to go through the hell that you have, but there has to be a purpose."

He suddenly sank to the ground with a painful moan and curled up into a quivering ball. Ivy knelt beside him and gently brought him into a position she could cradle his aching form.

"You're hurt!" she cried, fingers running through the sweaty hair, "Oh Luke! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm alright," he whispered tiredly, relaxing against her warmth, wanting, needing to feel her there. "I'll live."

Ivy smiled gently; he always said that when he got hurt, but she knew better, "You're shaking all over, Luke. What did they do to you?"

"I can't talk about it now." He murmured, clearly exhausted, "It's too soon." Luke dissolved into sobs that wracked his whole frame, curling up against Ivy's body. This was Bespin all over again.

Ivy allowed him to bury his head against her chest, "You just cry." She whispered, "They hurt you, you have every right to cry." She placed a light kiss on his forehead and rocked him back and forth. This was yet another rare, precious moment in which Luke Skywalker was truly vulnerable. It was in these moments, when Luke was helpless, scared, and in pain that made her love him all the more. Ivy thought that she, aside from Leia and maybe Han, must have been the only person to see him in a state where he was truly terrified and needed to be held like a small child. She truly lived for moments like these. Now, after four years, she understood why she had lost everything at nineteen to the empire, so she could fall in love with the kindest, most selfless, gentle, brave man she'd ever met.

It was at this point that she realized that Luke was beginning to sag in her arms, clearly asleep, for he was no longer crying. She listened to the soft breath, and could feel his chest rising and falling deeply. "Oh Luke! You've been through enough for today."

She heard the comlink on her belt beep loudly, cursing as she fumbled for the device before it could wake Luke, "Hello?" she muttered.

"It's Leia, where are you?"

"I'm with Luke a little ways back in the clearing," she said, "I think we're gonna need Chewie."

"Why? Is something wrong?" the princess asked.

"No, it's just, Luke's asleep," Ivy answered slowly, "and I personally think he's completely exhausted and I don't really wanna wake him up after all he's been through."

"Okay," Leia said, "We'll be there in a minute."

Ivy shifted Luke into a more comfortable position. "Oh Luke, I don't know what you've been through today, but I'll be there when you're ready to tell me. I can't tell you what a pleasure it is being loved by you, you really have been changed since we first met, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She lowered her voice and bent in close to his sleeping face, "I can't wait to tell you you're gonna be a daddy Luke. You know, somehow the term Daddy fits you really well, always has. And I fully expect you to be the best one in the galaxy."

Luke murmured something in his sleep and began to stir. Something in Ivy's mind told her he was beginning to wake up, "Sorry," he murmured, "did I nod off?"

"Yeah, a little, Love," Ivy whispered, "you must be tired."

"Utterly exhausted, Ivy," he yawned and stretched his sore limbs, "I've gone through hell today, I'm not gonna lie."

"Maybe you should try and go back to sleep." Ivy gently kissed his brow. "You look awful."

"And you look gorgeous," Luke smiled wearily, sitting up and stroking her face with the back of his hand. "I love you."

She drew him into a gentle kiss, "And I love you, Leia commed, the others should be here pretty soon, but they may be under the impression that you're still asleep."

He yawned again, "I'm not sure I won't be when they get there. I'm completely worn out."

"You most certainly look it," Ivy grinned, "You look like you haven't slept in three days and got the shavit beaten outta ya."

"Well, that's basically it," he chuckled, "only I did sleep the night before, badly."

Ivy allowed him to nuzzle against the crook of her neck, "You haven't really slept well since Bespin without me there."

Luke let out another choked sob and huddled once more against his lover, "Oh Ivy, I don't know what to do anymore. I haven't since it happened."

"I know," she cradled him once again and gently kissed his cheek, "I could see it in your eyes every time you woke up from one of your nightmares, when you look so scared and alone. I hate seeing you like that, but I really love you and admire you for trying so hard to just live with this. I won't ever get tired of seeing you act so brave and yet be so scared."

Ivy felt his hug tighten around her, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the perfect woman," he said, "for knowing when I'm the one who needs to be held. You have really made a difference in my life, and you're probably the only person I'll admit that too. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me neither Luke," she grinned, "you are the sweetest, bravest, most reckless, charming man I've ever met."

"You flatter me." He grinned, "You are the most infuriating, courageous, misgevious, clever, intelligent woman I've ever met. And I'm so glad I fell in love with you."

"Aww Luke!" she smiled and kissed him, "I'm glad I fell in love with you too! Oh! And I have something very important to tell you."

"Yeah?" he said, "what's that?"

Her grin grew broader, "I'm pregnant."

Luke's mouth fell open, utterly flabbergasted, "What?"

"Luke, you're gonna be a daddy!"

"You're joking," he said, "You can't really be…can you?"

Ivy lifted her shirt up slightly and placed his hand on her belly, "Can you feel it there."

Luke closed his eyes and was astonished when he felt a little gem of light within his fiancée, "I can! Ivy, do you know what that means? We're gonna be parents!"

She kissed his lips, "I know, I figured after all the sad moments today, we both needed a happy moment."

"This—"happy tears where now running down the young Jedi's face, "This is the happiest moment of my life! Oh Ivy! We're gonna be parents! I'm gonna be a father!"

**Several Months Later…**

The Falcon as a rule never had many pictures on board. However, as of late, several new pictures had been added to the collection. One of them contained five people: Han solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon himself with his wife Leia, only about five months pregnant with twins, Solo's faithful wookiee companion Chewbacca, and Luke Skywalker with his hand placed protectively over his now wife's growing stomach. Since Endor, his hair had grown longer and lighter and he looked less tired and underfed, and there was a proud grin upon his face, which brought out the old misgevious twinkle in his bright blue eyes. It looked as though the hell he had gone through in his past was completely forgotten. As for Ivy, she was heavily pregnant in that picture, and she was looking up at her husband with an eager smile on her face and her arm wrapped around his waist. Another was a wedding picture, in which Luke was wearing green dress clothes similar to his usual Jedi clothing, and Ivy was wearing a beautiful but simple white dress that she had borrowed from Leia. She was barely showing in this picture and she was being lifted up by her husband, who was laughing.

The final two were also of the young Jedi. One contained Ivy holding a tiny little bundle in her arms, looking exhausted, but very happy indeed. The other was a picture of Luke holding his first child, a little girl named Opal (or Opie for short), with joyful tears running down his face. Although not shown in the picture, Opie was already showing signs of greatly resembling her father. She had the same bright blue eyes and the same adorable little dimple in her chin. And she was already beginning to sprout tufty blonde hair in a slightly lighter shade than her father's. Leia was only days away from giving birth to twins, and Opie was now four months old, the firstborn of what would later be known as the "Endor Crew."

Life had moved on in the alliance, and the Empire's tyranny was becoming just a bad memory. The Skywalkers now had their own private quarters where they could raise their small daughter, who was getting bigger and more beautiful with each passing day, in peace. Opie was beginning to get her first tooth, and had bit her over protective father rather hard the previous day. Luckily, it had been the mechanical hand, so it hadn't hurt nearly as much as it would have if it had been his flesh and blood one.

Luke, as aforementioned, was an extremely over protective father. Who would do just about anything to protect his little girl. Ivy had a feeling she'd have to remind him not to have any weaponry visibly on his body when she hit her teenage years and had her first date. Then again, most boys would probably be a hair nervous to date the daughter of Luke Skywalker, hero of the rebellion.

At last the Strategist had arrived to hardly any fanfare or fuss. Her parents, save for their force abilities, where just two extraordinary people who just happened to have fallen in love. As time grew on, she grew more and more beautiful and became a well-rounded young woman who just happened to look a lot like her father. She was brave, hot-tempered, extremely clever, and someone multitudes would follow into battle, or into peace. She was a caring older cousin and sister, having three younger cousins (Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin) and two siblings; Ben, who looked much more like his mother with curly brown hair and deep hazel eyes and was mute, and Cassie who had both parents' genes, wild curly blonde hair and the palest green eyes one could possibly imagine. Maybe Luke and Ivy didn't have a fairy tale happily ever after, but by the time they were both forty, they had three beautiful children to love, and three nieces and nephews. Not to mention a whole new Jedi order to run on Yavin, which the couple had had their eyes on since they were both nineteen.

So I suppose that one could say all was right with the galaxy, but things would not stay the same forever. For as the prophecy had foreseen, danger was approaching, and once again the galaxy would be in the hands of a young but capable Skywalker.

THE END….for now.

**Hey y'all I hope you have enjoyed Ivy and Luke's story from beginning to end. I am so sad that Return of the Jedi is over, but fear not, it is not the end of the story. I will be posting (hopefully soon) the next stories, which will focus as Opie as the main heroine. The first episode will take place about eighteen years in the future, when Opie is about a year younger than her father in A New Hope. I'm not gonna really give any more details after that (mainly because I don't have all the details sorted out). But it will hopefully be up sooner rather than later. Chao for now (I'm a poet)!**

**Love,**

**Artistschild93**


End file.
